Child Of Chaos Revised
by kellym01.2
Summary: Ranma isn't human he discovers his true heritage and is reunited to the mother Genma took him from now he must go to Yokai Academy to learn about his new world and how to hide herself among humans I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Rosario Vampire plz review.
1. Chapter 1

14 Years Ago…

Genma sat atop a stump in the middle of a clearing, completely closed off by surrounding trees, making it the perfect place for him to contemplate his 'minor' error in judgment in training his son in the Neko-ken.

'Honestly how could my son be so weak' Genma muttered within his mind, his expression hard and unfeeling.

'Now because of his weakness Nodoka's going to force me to commit seppuku' tears began to stream down Genma's cheeks as he realized that the choice now before him was either never see his beloved wife again or go back and be with her, spend his last moments with her as they commit seppuku.

'Oh why me? First the master's demonic training methods then I am cursed with such a disgrace of a son…I have lost my poor excuse of an heir and now I'm going to lose my wife' Genma cried out within his mind.

It was then he felt it, a powerful presence, one that put his master to shame, his whole body stiffened and he slowly turned to look over his shoulder and was greeted by the sight of a very attractive woman, her hair darker than night, his skin a pale blue, her eyes containing a dark gleam, her clothing a purple silk toga, highlighting her curves, her stomach expanded.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Who…who are you?" Genma stammered.

"I am known by many names and thousands of titles but by far my favourite would be Eris, Goddess of Chaos" the demonic goddess responded, her lower half dissolving into smoke as she began to surround him, the smoke spreading until they were contained in a bubble of darkness.

"An…and why…would you…help me?" Genma stammered.

"Foolish mortal, my reasons are none of your concern…all you need to worry about is the fact a Goddess such as myself is offering you help in your hour of need and you're asking stupid questions" Eris replied.

"And how can you help me?" Genma asked, growing in confidence.

"Simple fool I am a Goddess, you get a single wish like all mortals who have suffered greatly" Eris explained 'Although when I grant a wish chaos always ensues…glorious chaos' she mentally added.

"And I can wish for anything?" Genma questioned.

"Anything" Eris replied, now Genma contrary to popular wasn't stupid, he had learned from Happosai never to trust Deities, Demons or freaks of nature and that appearances could be very deceiving.

"How do I know I can trust you?" Genma questioned.

"When a Goddess forms any kind of contract she is bound by her word and no matter how powerful can not go back on it" Eris explained.

'Now come on wish for your son to return and when he does the chaos he reaps will be legendary' Eris inwardly moaned.

'I could use this to fix everything…to bring my son back…but…he will still be weak and how will that help, he'll only die again…then again the child of a goddess now that's another story' Genma mused, growing a cunning plan.

"I wish to have your son, he will be identical to mine, the same age, he will not question my methods and remember all the training I put my own son through like it was him and he will do whatever it takes to becoming the greatest martial artist this world has ever seen and you shan't intervene" Genma said before Eris could do anything to stop him, going so far as to make sure she couldn't intervene with his plans, his plans for his new son.

Eris's eyes widened in horror, she had been planning on the man, Genma to act like any other human and bring back their son, their son, their flesh and blood, the one they loved and cared for, not to take her unborn child…and to assume he was a boy, she knew the gender of her child and this human just went and changed it for his own selfish desires. But there was nothing she could do, she could already feel it happening the Ultimate Force intervening a force the other deities relied on to help humans…it was approving his wish…she could feel it.

"Wish…a…a…a…app…approved" Eris stammered, a small red haired head poked out of her stomach, eyes closed looking peaceful, so serene, the child floated out to reveal a baby girl and all Eris could do was watch as her daughter hovered in front of her, her hair turned as dark as her own, she grew something between her legs, her entire biology changed and soon the naked baby boy floated into Genma's arms, Genma looked over the child with a dark expression and a sinister smirk.

Lightning erupted in the distance, the smoke that surrounded them began to swirl like a storm.

"Know this Genma Saotome, listen and listen well, I will get my baby back even if I have to destroy the Heavens and Hell to do so…I will destroy anything and everything in my way until I can hold her in my arms" Eris roared.

"That chance, you may be powerful but my wish prevents you from getting involved, you will never take my son away from me, girl" Genma sneered, Eris snarled and letting out an inhuman scream, Genma squeezed his eyes shut and fought to stay on the ground as hurricane winds picked up.

Then it stopped, he slowly and hesitantly opened his eyes to see the goddess gone, he quickly turned and headed to where his son was buried in a shallow grave before digging him up, stripping the ripped clothes from the corpse of the small child of only three years of age and placed them upon the new child before pushing his son's body back into the hole, not even noticing his wrist bend backwards, he proceeded to rebury the child and set to work training his new son, not even caring that today was his son's third birthday, not feeling any remorse, he had what he wanted, a god for heir and under his power.

The Present…

Today was Ranma's seventeenth birthday, fourteen years ago to this day he was taken from his mother, his true mother and he didn't even know. When Ranma awoke he had hoped for a somewhat good day, either that or as he expected a rather chaotic day with all of his fiancés.

But no, nothing happened, nothing, they all forgot.

'I can't believe it…they all forgot, I expected pop to forget…he always forgets…but…mom didn't even bother showing up, Akane…I mentioned it last month that my birthday was coming up so she wouldn't forget…she didn't even let me sleep in, the normal bucket cold water only this time there was ice…Nabiki, no surprise she didn't do anything…Kasumi, I told everyone and yet nothing…I've been here a year and nothing' Ranma mused to himself.

He currently sat at the table eating dinner with the other, just three more hours and the day would be over and so far he hadn't even gotten a 'Happy Birthday' even his stalker fiancés neglected to remember.

"Ranma is something wrong?" Kasumi asked, everyone looked at her as if she grew a second head, excluding Ranma who didn't look up from the bowl of rice in his knee.

"No" Ranma replied quietly, it was too late to do anything now and so figured he'd just let it pass and try to get some alone time.

"Oh, are you sure, you've been rather quiet and you're…eating less" Kasumi pointed out and it was true and easy to see once it was brought to the attention of the others, Ranma was only half into his first bowl of rice and hadn't started on his fish or pickle while everyone else was nearly done.

"Nothing's wrong" Ranma replied.

"Come on Ranma you shouldn't keep things bottled up" Kasumi continued, Ranma slammed his bowl on the table, shattering it, he rose to his feet.

"Today was my birthday ok and it bothers me that I've been here a year and I know you all know what today is and yet not even a Happy Birthday…now if you excuse me I need some air" Ranma stated before taking his leave.

"Ranma you're acting like a girl real men don't care about birthdays" Genma declared, launching at the turned back of his son, Ranma span on his heel and delivered a bone crushing punch to his gut, sickly cracks echoed from the strike and the obese martial artist stumbled back.

"Really? Pop if I remember correctly for your birthday you had us dragged to an all you can eat buffet" Ranma spat before leaping onto the rooftops and heading off towards the bridge, knowing that there he would be able to finally get some peace, completely unaware that the eyes of his true mother were watching over him.

Meanwhile…

Mousse was taking out the trash like he always did when he felt the familiar presence of his hated rival, Ranma Saotome, his gaze shot up just in time to see the shadowy figure leap over him, he grew a dark smirk and took chase.

"Ranma prepare to die" Mousse wailed, Ranma turned in mid-air to face his opponent.

"Not in the mood" Ranma spat, venom lacing his tone.

"Like I care" Mousse roared, firing dozens of chains, daggers attached at Ranma who simply weaved out of each one them.

"Last warning, back off Mousse" Ranma hissed.

"Never" Mousse roared firing off a new array of his deadly chains while pulling the originals back in order to strike Ranma from behind while he dodged the ones from the front, once against Ranma weaved in and out of the attacks when it happened.

Pain. Red. Blood.

Ranma took in a sharp gasp, his gaze bolting to see one of Mousse's chains had severed his wrist, blood now pouring out, he was stunned and so Mousse took his chance and fired several more chains, one going through his leg, another through his shoulder, through his gut and one through his heart, with a hard pull the chains were removed.

Ranma just stood there, blood pouring out, the metallic stench thickening the air, Mousse just watched Ranma, wearing a dark smirk, just waiting for him to drop down dead before running off to tell Shampoo so she would finally see his superiority.

What happened though wasn't something Mousse ever expected, the blood began to dissolve as it poured out of Ranma, turning into a black energy before been reabsorbed into his body, as this continued his wounds closed up, his hand lying on the rooftop dissolved and was absorbed into his body, soon a new one took its place and then his body became that of his cursed form.

"What the hell?" Mousse gasped through grit teeth.

A/N So what do you think, plz review and as always I am open to suggestions, was originally a Ranma ½ and Oh My Goddess xover.


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma's gaze hardened when he saw the chains flying towards him, time began to slow as it had done so many times before, he shifted back ever so slightly, letting the chains fly past him.

'_Why fight it?'_ asked a sultry female voice from within his mind.

"Last warning, back off Mousse" Ranma hissed, trying to ignore the voice like he had been doing it began, Jusenkyo the voice his female form spoke with when they were separate.

"Never" Mouse roared as he let fly another round of chains, time seemed to slow down further.

'_Why fight?'_ the voice repeated.

'_Ranma Saotome doesn't lose'_ Ranma mentally screamed back, finally retaliating to the voice.

'_But why fight? What reason do you have to fight?'_ the voice continued.

'_Why wouldn't I? He's trying to kill me?'_ Ranma snapped.

'_Exactly why fight? What are you fighting for?'_ the voice replied.

'_Ranma Saotome doesn't lose I will not surrender my life, not here'_ Ranma spat.

His female form materialized before him, he froze, her body transparent, her hair unbound and flowing freely and reaching down to her waste, several black streaks going through her hair, she wore a black toga that highlighted her curves nicely and revealed quite a bit of leg.

'_Why? Why continue it? No one in this world cares for you and you know it, so why fight him simply let it end, your life is nothing but darkness and pain so why not just give in?'_ she continued.

'_I will never give in and eventually I will find a way out of this mess'_ Ranma spat, the astral being merely closed her eyes and shook her head.

'_There is no escape, you are engaged to multiple girls, Nodoka only supports the Tendo one and wants the others to become your mistresses, if you even try that you brake the hearts of those girls and destroy their honour, Akane despises you and thus you can not marry her, you saw what would happen if you tried to marry Nabiki and Kasumi she is merely a slave to her family, there is no chance you could be with her, there is no chance of uniting the school and if you try to explain this or escape the engagement you either become ronin and live a life barley worth living, if you can escape or commit seppuku, Shampoo will take you somewhere where your merely property, she knows not love but possession and lust and Ukyo, merely wants you, your mother is willing to kill you, your father abuses you, your friends want to kill you, you have nothing so why continue?' _she continued.

'_She...she's right'_ Ranma stammered, his life flashing before his mind's eye.

'_Of course I'm right…I'm who you were supposed to become I have seen your life, we lived it together and have known nothing but pain, the only one who has ever loved us is forbidden by the very laws of reality to be with us all she can do is watch as we suffer now end this suffering allow us to unite this once and see the world through my eyes, know what I know what you were supposed to know…let him claim your life and have your eyes opened and soon we will be in the world we belong'_ she continued, her voice becoming more seductive and hypnotic with every word.

His danger sense spiked, the blade was coming back and he knew it, it was easy enough to dodge, he had done it a thousand times before and he could do it a thousand more.

'_But what's the point? Succumb to the darkness feel the power that is our birth right, mortal blood infused with mortal life when the blood runs cold mortality dies with it and our true form shall be born' _she continued, picking up on Ranma's thoughts.

'_What does that mean?'_ Ranma questioned, the blade pierced his flesh, slowly tearing through the layers of skin, the warm liquid began to slowly ooze out, he could feel it, he could feel the blade tear through his bone and begin to emerge from the other side.

'_You will see'_ she said, her tone now empty, tears glistening in her eyes, she could feel it as Ranma could, her hand became a fist as she fought back the desire to scream in pain.

'_Pain is a small price to pay for a chance to be free of this hell'_ she thought to herself, hiding her thoughts from Ranma.

Ranma watched as the hand was severed and his blood began to flow out freely, lined with blue streams of Ki, as the blood continued to throw the Ki grew thinner and thinner, the blades continued to tear through his flesh but then it happened, it pierced his heart and all Ki dissolved only to be replaced with…with something new, he didn't know what it was but it was strong and powerful. His blood began to dissolve at an alarming rate, been replaced this new energy, he felt his body change, the astral form of his female side vanished.

His or rather her mind was assaulted by this, knowledge, memories of a woman of dark hair and Greek style clothing with incredible power and desire for mayhem only rivalled by the love she directed to her, complete unconditional love. Knowledge of power soon followed and of how to use it.

Her eyes snapped open and glared at Mousse, a dark gleam to them.

"What the hell?" Mousse gasped through gritted teeth.

"You just made a big mistake mortal" Ranma declared a slight echo and demonic tone to her voice.

Mousse stumbled back a step before raising his arms and unleashing more bladed chains along with another battle cry. A darkness erupted around her body, the blades were consumed by the darkness, the chains fell, Mousse pulled them back to find the chains length cut in half with a burned end, glow a dark mixture of black and purple.

"No blade can slice through darkness, now one final chance mortal flee or be eternally consumed by shadows" Ranma declared.

'_What am I doing?'_ Ranma thought to himself, confused and scared by what he was doing or rather she.

'_Behold, this what happens when you accept me, when we become one, for when we are one we become who we truly are, this how we were supposed to be born, what we're destined to become the Goddess of Darkness'_ came the voice of his female side.

'_Goddess of Darkness?'_ Ranma questioned.

'_Yes'_ she replied.

Mousse stumbled back, fear beginning to fill his eyes and cloud his judgement.

'_What the hell? Where is this power coming from what the hell are you?_' Mousse inwardly screamed to himself.

"I am the Goddess of Darkness, taken from my mother before my birth and robbed of my power of my mother and you have given me the chance to return to my origins so in return I shall spare you now flee this is your final chance" Ranma roared, her pupils expanding and consuming the whites of her eyes, Mousse span on his heel and launched from the roof all in a single motion, he may be dumb and blind but not suicidal.

Ranma grew a triumphant smirk only to have it quickly vanish as pain surged through her, she stumbled forward, arching over.

'_What's happening?_' Ranma inwardly gasped.

'_We are separating once again…the next step is yours to take all you need to do is make a choice…human life or this…we are of age, mom allowed us to merge and access our power through death so you can choose either remain human and lose this new power and be…normal I will be gone and you will be male fulltime or you can become what you were supposed to be and overtime lose your male form as we slowly merge and become the Goddess of Darkness fulltime but the final choice is yours'_ she explained, Ranma fell to her knees and felt the change once again and became male once again.

'_I could be free of my curse? Never be a girl again' _Ranma thought to himself, only to have the usual feeling of excitement quickly drain as he remembered his life and that if he did this and lose the curse he life would only mildly improve or he could have a fresh start surrender his manhood and be free.

A/N sorry I took so long and it's pretty short but it's all I have time for and real life keeps getting in the way, plz review and any suggestions will be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma leapt down from the rooftop, his stance wavering a bit as he landed, feeling incredibly drained and slowly making his way back, his mind heavy with what his female side had told him.

'_I could be free of my curse…then again I've heard of and found loads of cures and yet out of all these supposed cures not one has worked ,why would this one?_' Ranma questioned.

'_But still…to be free of everything, the engagements, the rivals, everything'_ Ranma mused to himself, a small smile gracing his lips. The walk 'home' had been a short one but the silence of night brought him some form of inner peace, no fiancés, no rivals and no seppuku contracts.

He rounded the final corner and entered the Tendo estate, pausing and focusing his instincts, everyone was still awake, he could sense their auras and he was in no mood for dealing with their questions and criticisms. He leapt up and onto the roof.

'_I guess I'll just sleep here tonight…I could use one night's sleep where I'm not woken up by landing in a pond or having a bucket of iced water been tossed over me'_ he thought to himself as he laid down, getting relatively comfortable and simply staring at the night sky.

His eyes slowly closed as he continued to stare at the night sky, admiring the beauty, the serene silence that surrounded it.

Ranma's Mindscape…

Ranma found himself walking through an endless landscape of endless shadows. A warm feeling began to fill out his body as he felt a powerful presence nearby, his eyes began to dart round but his gaze couldn't pierce the darkness.

"I see it is finally time my child" a feminine voice echoed around him, sounding loving and nurturing, so familiar.

"Mom?" Ranma questioned, his voice lower than a whisper.

"Yes…Ranma…I am your mother, Eris Goddess of Chaos" the voice replied as the pale blue goddess came into view, her raven hair reaching past her thighs, she owned a near perfect hourglass figure, she wore a purple toga, the same thing she wore the day her baby was taken from her.

Her body dissolved into smoke and darted to Ranma, stopping in front of him before reforming once again, she raised her hand and gently stroked his cheek, tears glistening within her eyes.

'_After all this time, I finally get to touch my baby'_ Eris inwardly cried, her smile growing.

'_She's my mother…I can feel it…I actually have a mother…and one that isn't willing to kill me for not been what she wanted'_ Ranma thought to himself, his mental tone emotional, his body acted of its own accord by pulling his mother into a strong hug, which she returned.

"Ranma…I'm sorry but I can't stay for too long" Eris sighed, her expression falling as she pulled away from her child.

"Why?" Ranma asked.

"You have yet to choose, you're currently on the fence, your biology is that of demi-god, for now that is, you must choose either return to your origins and become my daughter the Goddess of Darkness or choose the life that was forced upon you, to be human. Choose human and your deity heritage will fade away, taking your female form with it, choose Goddess and overtime your body will gradually change from human to deity and as your power grows it will become harder for you to remain male until it is gone. But been only a demi-god at the moment I am able to temporally connect with you,

"But if you choose human I won't be able to contact you again due to Genma's wish, preventing me from intervening in anyway, even from speaking with you, so been part god I can speak with you the problem been you're still part human so I'm limited to speaking with you while you are in an unconscious state and even then my time is limited." Eris explained.

"So I have to decide between been male, human, with this life and been a Goddess, free of all the problems of my human life, gaining a new life I know next to nothing about" Ranma summarised.

"Yes" Eris replied softly.

"How do I know that if I did choose human I would never be a girl again?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, due to your deity heritage you were drawn to the spring of drowned girl as it would give you your natural birth form, mystical forces were trying to correct you and so drew both you and Genma to Jusenkyo…but your female form, the curse inflicted upon you was preserved by your heritage, you see Jusenkyo spares those who are pure of heart like yourself but due to your heritage clinging onto the magic of the spring you received the curse so by choosing human you purge yourself of all your deity powers, heritage, everything and as such the curse would go with it" Eris explained.

"And if I chose to become a Goddess…wouldn't it be simple to change my gender?" Ranma asked.

"In time yes but your original body would always be female and no matter how often you changed you wold never escape it and would always turn back, even we need to rest every once in a while" Eris replied.

"How long would I have my male body for?" Ranma asked.

"A couple months but each day you would become more godly and less human, your power will grow, you will no longer need water to change forms and will be able to do so at will but each time you do it will become harder to revert back, you won't notice at first but overtime you will feel it and as time goes on you will begin to feel yourself straining your powers to keep from turning female until you are forced to become female and when that happens you will be ready to come into your full powers" Eris explained.

"Why would it take longer for me to become a deity than to remain human?" Ranma asked.

"You answered your own question Ranma, currently you are more human than god and it would be a simple task for your body to expel the manna that has gathered within your body whereas turning into a goddess your body would have to slowly convert itself so as to keep you stable, you would change bit by bit, your Ki would convert into manna, your bodies construction would change from that of a fragile human to a deity, you will have to alter your diet to consume products that increase your power and some substances affects may change" Eris explained.

"You said my human nature keeps you away so…if I choose Goddess won't I remain human for a while, what would happen during that time, do I just stay in Nerima?" Ranma asked, feeling is hope of escape fading.

"NO! if I have any say in the matter you won't ever return there again, there is a place you can go to learn of your new world and to hide among humans and control your powers and when the time comes that you have become a deity I would come to get you and we can finally meet face to face, physically" Eris explained.

'_So it's all true…my choice remain here and be cured, live life as I have done so far until something finally happens and my future is decided or…remain cursed eternally, literally, lose my male form bit by bit until I am a girl but I'd be free and with someone who actually seems to care for me and be given a second chance at life' _Ranma mused, eyes wide.

"You have until the next new moon to decide as that is when your powers will be at their strongest, remain inside and you will remain human but step willingly into the darkness and you shall begin your convergence. But until then you will notice that your female form is stronger and faster than ever, you will be able to use the manna within your body but it will drain you incredibly" Eris explained, her body beginning to fade in and out of existence.

'_My time with you is drawing to a close, I hope you choose to return to me daughter but if you don't I will accept your choice and will wait for your mortal time to end once again when we will be reunited one last time when you make your way to the spirit world'_ Eris thought to herself as she felt her anchor within the realm of Ranma's mind begin to vanish.

"What would happen to my mind if I choose you…would I become some sort of girly girl?" Ranma asked.

"You have already seen the one you will become, but soon even she will be hidden within you like your heritage was, so deep it will be near impossible to find her" Eris admitted "But for now goodbye my child" she called as her body faded from view entirely.

Real World…

Ranma's eyes snapped open, his eyes met with the harsh glare of the morning sun, he sat upright, covering his eyes for a second before beginning to rub the sleep from them.

'So I have until the next new moon to decide huh? That's only a week away' Ranma mused.

A/N Sorry I took so long was unsure how to right this chapter, writers block beginning to set in again plz review and any suggestions you have will be greatly appreciated, I think I have a pairing worked out but I'm still open for suggestions on it


	4. Chapter 4

Ranma leapt to his feet and approached the edge of the roof, instinctively scanning the living room below him, finding only Kasumi's active Ki signature, indicating the others had yet to awaken.

"So much for sleeping in, it looks like I woke up only" Ranma muttered to himself before dropping onto the wooden floor below him and making his way into the dining room to be greeted by the sight of Kasumi setting the table, she glanced up at him and flashed him a warm smile.

"Good morning Ranma" Kasumi greeted as she stood to her full height once again.

"Morning Kasumi, sleep well?" Ranma greeted, lightly stretching out the muscles within his arms.

"Why yes, thank you Ranma, where did you get too last night, I don't recall you coming home after you left?" Kasumi asked innocently.

"Just some roof hopping to clear my head, spent the night on the roof, thought I'd enjoy the warm night and get some much needed rest" Ranma answered.

"Oh, I see, well I hope your sleep was indeed restful and I am sorry for forgetting about your birthday yesterday Ranma" Kasumi replied, her gaze dropping, ashamed by the thing she had done.

"Don't worry about it Kasumi, I know you didn't deliberately forget, you were just tired and it slipped your mind, I can understand that after all it can't be easy looking after us all while keeping the home habitable" Ranma replied, offering Kasumi a friendly smile.

Her head bolted up, her expression one of shock, no one had ever acknowledged her for what she did, never mind sympathise with her, admit that they knew it was hard.

"If you ever need a little help, just ask, I can't promise my cleaning skills are up to your standards but thanks to mo…well my cooking skills have improved big time" Ranma admitted, catching himself before he called Nodoka his mother almost on reflex. Kasumi frowned in confusion.

"Well that would be nice Ranma but you don't have to help you're a guest" Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi, po…the panda and I have been living here for a year now, I think we passed the guest line a long time ago and I'd rather not be a freeloader" Ranma argued.

"Ranma regardless of how long you have lived here with your father" Kasumi began, Ranma stiffened as his abductor was called his father "You are still a guest and it wouldn't be proper for me to expect you to start cooking and cleaning" she finished.

"Neither is it right for you to be treat like a slave Kasumi and in your own home no less…tell you what if it makes it easier for you to accept my help in return for me helping you…you become my friend, it would be nice to have someone to talk to who didn't have and alternative motive" Ranma proposed, extending his hand to the elder Tendo.

'_He isn't going to take no for an answer…well it would be nice to finally have some help around the house and to have a friend who doesn't act like a sugar high child the minute I walk in a room' _Kasumi mused to herself, her smile growing ever so slightly, she took his hand and lightly shook it/

"Deal" Kasumi replied.

"Good, now is there anything you need help with?" Ranma asked.

"Not really, all that's left is to set the table" Kasumi admitted, expecting Ranma to accept the answer and sit down and begin to eat his breakfast like the others would.

"Then allow me to lend you a hand" Ranma replied, walking past a now astonished Kasumi and into the kitchen where he began to gather up the multiple dishes, balancing them on his arms, hands and head like he had when he worked for Cologne at the Neko-Hanten, he placed them on the table without spilling a single grain of rice of drop of tea/coffee.

"Really Ranma, it was only setting the table you didn't need to help" Kasumi said as she took her regular seat at the dining table.

"Hey, whether you like it or not I'm helping you" Ranma objected before seating himself beside Kasumi rather than his normal spot, the elder Tendo glanced at him in confusion, Ranma noticed the look "What? We're friends now aren't we and isn't it natural to sit with your friends at breakfast?" he asked.

"I guess" Kasumi acknowledged.

"Unless it's a problem…" Ranma drifted off.

"Oh, it's no problem I just thought you would prefer to sit with you fiancé" Kasumi replied, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"Kasumi what do you think is the minimum requirement for two people to get married?" Ranma asked, hoping her answer wouldn't be that of honour or parental approval, Kasumi looked pensive for a moment, placing her index finger upon her lips as her gaze moved to the ceiling.

'_Why is he asking me this? Is Ranma trying to tell me something about his and Akane's relationship' _Kasumi mused, her gaze soon returned to the younger boy.

"I'd say love" Kasumi admitted, she knew as well as anyone that without that emotion, that promise a marriage was nothing and had no foundation, it wouldn't last without it.

"Exactly…and well I don't…like Akane in that way, I may have done once but…not anymore, any love I had for her was malleted out of me" Ranma admitted.

"So why not switch the engagement again?" Kasumi asked.

"To who? Nabiki? She'd sell me off the minute she had me again and try to play with my emotions again so as to control me. You? Kasumi you don't deserve the chaos and pain my life brings you'd be in danger every second of everyday from both my fiancés and rivals and besides…Kasumi I barley know the first thing about you, I've lived here a year and I don't even know your favourite colour" Ranma admitted.

Kasumi blinked as she processed Ranma's rant and began to see where he was coming from, he was honour bound to marry a Tendo and he had no feelings for any of them, heck she was surprised he didn't despise her sisters at this point thanks to Akane's physical and emotional abuse combined with Nabiki's manipulation of her feelings while extorting her and then there's her, the saint of the Tendo Dojo, she could see Ranma's emotional insecurity a mile off and rather than help him she simply stayed away and ignored the actions of her siblings and yet…he didn't even dislike them enough to hate them. A tear fell down Kasumi's left cheek and dripped to the floor, thankfully out of Ranma's sight.

"I see…you know you could just marry one of us and then divorce them and you could finally leave" Kasumi proposed, unable to even believe what she was saying.

"None of you deserve that Kasumi" Ranma replied, Kasumi stiffened, her hands balled into fists, gripping the edge of her sundress. She couldn't believe how kind and forgiving Ranma was, it was almost inhuman.

"You don't deserve a life like this Ranma" Kasumi objected, Ranma let out a tired sigh.

"Kasumi could I tell you something?" Ranma asked, hope infiltrating his voice.

"Of course" Kasumi replied.

"Kasumi…this is important promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you" Ranma continued, Kasumi stiffened and grew serious.

"I promise" she answered, he let out another sigh.

"Kasumi, last night someone came to me and offered me a chance to leave Nerima forever and be free of all engagements" Ranma explained.

"So why are you still here? I would of thought you'd be gone first chance you got?" Kasumi asked.

"Because I don't know if I should take it or not…Kasumi, they offered me a chance to escape and be with...I'll be permanently stranded in my curse form and no magic would be able to reverse it" Ranma stammered, realizing how trapped he was, he couldn't tell Kasumi half of the story without admitting to been a goddess and that Genma took him from his mother.

"Well, it is your choice but would it be really so bad been a girl full time if it meant been free of all the chaos and maybe eventually been able to settle down...heck in some places it is legal to marry people of the same sex so you wouldn't have to marry a guy if that's why you are hesitant to accept the offer" Kasumi replied, offering as much advice as she could. Ranma blushed at the indication of marrying a girl while been a girl.

_'I never thought of that...but that would happen eventually'_ Ranma mentally stated.

The sound of light footsteps descending the stairs indicated the end of the conversation, Ranma turned all his attention upon his breakfast, he was rewarded with a glass of cold water been thrown over his or rather her chest, the change was simultaneous she felt her body shift from male to female, the tingling sensation causing a light shiver down below, her gaze hardened as she glared at the small gnome that now clung to her breasts.

"How sweeet" Happosai screamed as he buried his head in her breasts, he stiffened. Happosai's slowly moved up an made eye contact with the aquatransexual, beads of sweat materializing upon his forehead.

_'What the hell...her Ki it's different...half magic and half Ki...but that's impossible'_ he inwardly gasped.

"Ranma what happened to you?" Happosai gasped out, she rose her fist and slammed it on the old man's head, he shot down, his breaking through the floor boards.

_'Wow, mom wasn't kidding about my female form been stronger' _Ranma mused, Happosai leaped onto the opposing side he table, bringing Ranma's aura into view, he was expecting a light blue and maybe some red from anger from been molested by him, was he wrong, it was a dark indigo in colour with random black areas that seemed to be more like concentrated mana than Ki, though even the surrounding Ki was tainted by mana, he focused on the darkest areas and there was no chance of mistaking it.

'That aura...it's just like Eris' but why would Ranma's aura be so similar to hers?' Happosai mused. Ranma saw the calculating look in the old man's eyes, he turned and jumped roof before beginning to make to start his journey atop rooftops.

A/N Sorry I took so long and it's pretty short, getting some writers block any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and plz review.


	5. Chapter 5

Happosai after leaving the Tendo dojo and travelling a full day across rooftops came to the hidden temple of the Greek goddess of chaos and discord, covered in vines, bricks cracked, almost in ruins as time did its worse to it, the darkness of night adding to the creepy atmosphere, he timidly entered the temple and could instantly feel the power of the goddess he had come in search of.

"Eris Goddess of Chaos and Discord I call upon you please answer my call" Happosai declared, lightning struck outside and the ground began to shake, a sphere of shadows surrounded him. Smoke began to rise from the ground, a light purple in colour, it began to curl and whirl before finally merging to form the goddess he had come to see. Her eyes closed at first but when they opened they narrowed at the sight of the perverted Lech.

"You dare summon me!" Eris roared, her voice causing Happosai to stiffen.

"My apologies goddess but this is a matter of importance" Happosai replied dropping onto one knee and bowing his head, mentally praying she didn't strike him.

"Importance? It better be you old Lech the last time you called on me you and I made a deal and you have abused your immortality I am half tempted to remove it and watch as your body crumbles to dust" Eris spat.

"I held up my end of the bargain and caused as much chaos as I could everywhere I went, I come here because the heir to my school…his aura is similar to yours" Happosai explained.

"Ah yes Ranma, so that's the reason you risked showing your face to me and even had the gall to summon me here" Eris stated beginning to encircle the old martial artist, her lower half becoming smoke.

"You know of him?" Happosai questioned.

"Of course I know of him, you should really get your facts straight before calling me Happosai…maybe if you had you would have fled town rather than summon me to this plain" Eris stated as she grew a small smirk.

"What do you mean?" Happosai questioned, fear growing within him.

"Simple, I have made many deals in my time Happosai many if not all to cause chaos within your realm, Genma Saotome was someone I made a deal with a _long_ time ago" Eris stated.

"Genma? What has the fat oaf done now?" Happosai questioned.

"He…was eligible for a wish after his son died and like many deities I am bound to grant the wish to those deserving of it as long as they are mortal and after Genma's son died he met the criteria thanks to your training and when he got his wish he claimed my unborn daughter as his son and forbid me from interfering, not that it matters now that my plans have escalated" Eris explained, Happosai paled as he realized what Genma had done.

'_That idiot'_ Happosai mentally screamed.

"How long until you can physical enter our plain…how long do we have before your plan falls through and you can join us?" Happosai asked.

"You have one week and then Ranma shall choose and if chooses me then I will be able to join him that night and take him from Nerima, the wish may prevent me from been with Ranma whenever he's remotely human but on the night of a new moon his goddess heritage will be at its peak and in its darkness he shall become the Goddess of Darkness until sun rise in which he will resume his demigod status until his conversion is over…but that also means that every new moon will enable me to be with my child" Eris explained, Happosai grew paler.

'_Only a week…and then the Goddess of Darkness shall rise…I really need to make amends with him, I maybe immortal but even I wouldn't dare go against a deity even a new one'_ Happosai mused, suddenly recalling what happened in China with Saffron, Ranma was able to kill a God when mortal…what would he be able to do when he came one?

"If I were you Happosai I would try to help my child in any way I could, after all at the moment he isn't exactly fond of you" Eris chuckled, Happosai grew pales as memories flashed before his mind's eye, each one concerning something he had done to Ranma or did something that affected him.

Meanwhile…

Kasumi was making dinner for the family as she did every night, only this time Ranma-chan was at her side and aiding her by cutting up a multitude of vegetables and beef before adding them to the pan of noodles as she continued to stir the rice and noodles, her mind constantly going back to their talk that morning.

'_How can you be so forgiving Ranma…most people would be filled with hatred after going through a fraction of what you went through…but not you, you go through hell on a daily basis without a single ounce of hatred or malice in you…people call me a saint but even I have ill feelings towards certain others, your father especially…how can you not hate anyone?'_ Kasumi asked as she glanced towards Ranma-chan.

'_Six days…after tonight that's all I have to decide, if I leave I'll be a girl forever sure, but I'd be free…if I stay I never have to be a girl again and if I leave I dishonour everyone…everyone I'm engaged to and their families, the honour will be stained…why should others have to suffer just because I want to have a little freedom?'_ Ranma mentally muttered.

'_Ranma…you've suffered all your life, you were ripped from your mother's womb by magic and abused to the point of insanity when been around a cat for too long, the only one you have loved, truly loved was a girl who abused you and rarely ever returned your feelings…you deserve freedom'_ the voice of his cursed form echoed throughout his mind but soon faded.

"Ranma-chan?" Kasumi said, Ranma-chan lightly hummed as she turned to face Kasumi.

"Why would you want to stay here?" Kasumi asked.

"I'm honour bound too Kasumi, if I leave everyone will be dishonoured, it'd ruin so many lives, the amazons can't return home without me, Ukyo can't be with her family again or even be a girl by law unless she marries or kills me, everyone knows about the Saotome Tendo engagement for miles now thanks to all the chaos if I don't marry one you and your honour will be stained and things will become so much harder for you…if I choose freedom everyone suffers" Ranma stated.

"That's no reason to stay Ranma, you're sacrificing your life and any future happiness you could have to keep other people happy" Kasumi stated.

'_Do you really care for yourself so little Ranma that you're willing to sacrifice everything you could have just so not dishonour the others?'_ Kasumi mentally sighed.

"It's reason enough, my happiness isn't worth the destruction of so many lives" Ranma-chan answered.

'_But what about mother? I want to be with her again…more than anything…if I don't choose her I'll break her heart'_ Ranma mentally wept.

"It is after everything you've been through, everything you've done…Ranma I want you to promise me you'll make this decision with only your happiness in mind, no one else's" Kasumi stated, turning to fully face the shorter girl, making eye contact.

"But…I" Ranma stammered.

"Promise me" Kasumi pushed, Ranma hesitated before letting out a tired sigh and bowing her head.

"I promise" she stated.

"Good, now why don't you go set the table and help me bring all this out" Kasumi said, Ranma nodded and headed off to set the table unaware of the tears sneaking out of the corners of Kasumi's eyes.

'_You don't deserve this…no one does really…but definitely not you'_ Kasumi mentally wept, her cheeks tinging red as Ranma-chan re-entered the kitchen, Kasumi turned her back on her quickly and wiped her eyes before replacing her mask and taking half the meals and Ranma took the other half and the two of them headed to the dining room.

Dinner was a mostly silent affair, Kasumi inwardly sighed as she watched her sister glare at Ranma-chan, she wasn't sure if it was either from expecting he did something perverted with her in the kitchen or if it was because she had let Ranma help cook or that she was a better cook, or because he was sat where she normally did, next to her while Akane sat beside his father but knowing Akane it was probably all of the above. Kasumi's gaze moved to Ranma, he was in deep thought, only picking at his food, no doubt deciding on whether or not to stay.

The silence was soon broken.

"Boy why do you not sit with your fiancé?" Genma questioned.

"Mr Saotome it doesn't matter who sits where and if you must know I asked Ranma to sit beside me because if you ask me it is better if she sits away from you so she doesn't have to fight for her food also I think it's wise for her to not to sit with Akane as at the moment that scenario would mostly likely end with another hole in the roof and Mr Saotome who do you think has to fix them?" Kasumi questioned, Genma stiffened as the sudden assertiveness of the elder Tendo and her outright attack of him and so resumed to eat the rest of his meal in silence, though the start was a lie the rest was genuine she hadn't asked Ranma to sit beside her she has asked her if it would be okay.

…

Kasumi slipped into bed, it was now two am, she would need to be up in three to four hours to start her morning duties if she wanted to have breakfast ready for her family and still have the house in an immaculate state of cleanliness.

The minute her head hit the pillow unconsciousness claimed her, once again too tired to put on her nightie and so she simply removed her sundress and bra before getting into bed. Soon she was in the land of her dreams, completely unaware of the one watching her.

…

Eris focused upon the young caretaker of the Tendo household and soon was looking into her very soul, not even the mask that fooled her friends and family was able to hide her from the gaze of the Goddess of Chaos.

'_Her soul is kind and pure as is her body, she has feelings for my child but has hidden them even from herself…she is the only one who is more than willing to sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of others much like Ranma'_ Eris mused, her ethereal form materialising beside Kasumi's bedside, there but not there, only her faded image could be in that location, her form mostly transparent.

'_Genma's wish prevents me from fully entering this realm this close to Ranma and I can't remain long, his wish may prevent me from interfering with Ranma but not with others or those around him'_ Eris thought to herself as she grew a small smirk.

"Kasumi Tendo you genuinely care for my daughter and are one of the few who haven't abused her. But you betray both my child and yourself by denying your feels to the point you don't know you care for him and put your feelings down to that to the love of a sibling when it's so much more. You would be sad if Ranma left and yet you urged her to choose for himself saying if she wanted to leave then she should leave despite the fact that without her. Without her you lose someone you care for dearly, the man you always dreamed of, someone gentle, understanding, innocent, protective, caring, pure while at the same time being strong and courageous. Before she arrived you were fading away with this endless routine of cooking and cleaning, everything you were was fading and then she came and gradually began to revive you, brought excitement back into your life,

"You can't hide your true feelings from me Kasumi, you would gladly let him marry your sister even if you knew you loved him more than she did if you thought it would make either of them happy. Even if my daughter chooses to become human and to be my son in knowledge and heart alone I want him to be happy and the only way that will happen is if you realize your feelings for one another and so…I give you this…gift" Eris said, her tone soft and nurturing, not once did Kasumi stir as the goddess spoke to her.

Eris raised her transparent hand over the sleeping Tendo, it glowed a dark purple as did Kasumi's body. The glow faded and Eris lowered her hand, she watched as Kasumi's lips were graced with a smile, her cheeks with a blush, her body squirming nervously. A small smirk graced Eris' lips as she watched the elder Tendo dream of been 'with' her daughter or son whichever her child chose.

'_It'll be their choice and theirs alone if they act on these feelings or let them fade or try to ignore them but this way at least they both have a chance at happiness…six days and I'll have my answer'_ Eris mentally sighed as her body faded, she would have stayed to go see Ranma and maybe even try the same spell so he would realise the feelings he had for the Tendo but thanks to Genma she was barely able to remain in the same house as him for a half an hour…no way would she be able to enter the same room and converse with him. Soon her ethereal form was gone from the room and the mortal plain. Leaving the gasping Tendo to enjoy her blissful sleep.

A/N Sorry I took so long, fairly decent length, don't know when my next update will be sorry, again, any suggestions would be greatly appreciated and please review, this may become a harem fic but since that would be knew for me I am unsure if it will become that.


End file.
